Does She Love Me?
by vegetarians will rule Earth
Summary: My first fanfic. COMPLETED. RohHermione all fluff no action or anything else really. HBP spoilers!
1. The First Tears

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but part of the plot. You can guess which part.**

**A/N: This part is in Ron's P.O.V.**

Does She Love Me?

It's 6:00 AM on Saturday and I can't think of anything but _her_. Yes, I love Hermione Granger. Dumbledore was dead and all I could think about was _'Does she love me?' _and _'Should I tell her?'_ I was wide-awake and it was obvious that I wasn't going to fall asleep, so I decided to get up. I dressed and took a shower being careful not to wake up anyone. As I brushed my hair I wondered if _she_ would be out there. She's always getting up early and reading one of her books.

As I stepped into the Gryffindor common room I hear a muffled sobbing. It seemed to be coming from a huge chair in the corner of the room. When I reached the chair I looked down and saw a 17-year-old girl with light brown hair and tears rolling down her cheeks. Hermione. She didn't need to tell me what was wrong, I knew.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around her. Then the tears started to fall silently, a trickle at first but soon turning into a stream. I don't know how long we sat like that, just crying. When neither of us had any tears left we pulled slightly apart and she looked at me. Then I realized that there was something in the way that I was holding her that made it seem like I wanted to be more than friends with her. We lit a fire in the fireplace and moved to the couch. Hermione decided to read one of her books, _A Hogwarts history volume 2_, and I just sat there staring into the fire and thinking.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

_The next day_

"Ron! Ron Slughorn is speaking to you!" Harry said in a rushed whisper.

"Oh! Sorry professor! Could you repeat that?"

"Oh Ron," said professor Slughorn with a big sigh, "You keep daydreaming! Now, did you make a…uuummm… Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me. Whom will this Polyjuice Potion make me look like if I had some?"

"You won't change. I made it so that the drinker will look like you." I replied.

"Very good! It looks right. Five points for Gryffindor! Now Harry! Lets see. Did you make a Veritaserum?" questioned Slughorn as he turned towards Harry.

"Yes sir."

"Very good! It looks perfect! 10 points for Gryffindor!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Any constructive criticism? JUST REVIEW! Please? Thanks to all who review!**

**Please don't just say 'I hate it!' or 'Flame'. If you don't like it please tell me why! Even if it's just the ship you don't like! Thanks!**

**-Vegetarians will rule the Earth **


	2. A Glimps at Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but part of the plot. I'll let you guess what. **

**A/N: Again this is in Ron's P.O.V. Enjoy! **

Does she love me? Chapter 2

After class Harry and I made our way to the Gryffindor common room to study, but all I could think was _'Does she love me?'_ and _'Does she know I love her?'_. So I decided to ask Harry.

"Harry."

"Ya Ron?"

"Do you think Hermione loves me?"

"Ron! How many times do we have to go over this! YES! She loves you mate! Pay more attention to the way she acts towards you, and you might realize that she's head over heels for you!" replied Harry with a tone of anguish in his voice.

"I know. I know. Do you think she knows that I love her?"

Harry said, "RON! I've told you before! I don't know!" now there was definite anguish in his voice.

"Ya I know but something happened Saturday!" Harry raised his eyebrows as I said this, so I proceeded to tell him about Saturday's events.

When I was finished Harry replied, "My guess is as good as yours mate. She might have thought you were just trying to be nice."

"I was trying to be nice!"

"I know. I mean she might not have seen the romantic part of it. But Ron I really need to work on my potions essay now!"

"Oh all right. Can you help me with mine? Wait never mind I actually know this!" At that we both burst out laughing.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW MWMWMWMWMW

_That night _

Again I couldn't sleep. I kept wondering _'Does she love me?' _and _'Does she know I love her?' _and_ ' Should I tell her?'._ I decided to go see if she was out in the common room. I knew that I would never get any sleep until I told her.

I went through my morning routine and when I walked into the common room there she was. She was reading a new book, called _Return of the King _or something. I walked toward her and sat down on the couch. She finally realized that there was someone else in the common room and looked up from her book.

"Ron, do you know that it's six o'clock **AM**? As in the morning." She asked with a startled look on her face.

" Ya. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep," was my reply. She nodded her head and turned back to her book. "Hermione, can I tell you something?"

"Of course! You can tell me anything! What is it?"

"Well…I…um…I…"

"Ron is everything all right?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Y...ya... I just…um…I wanted to tell you…um…" I couldn't even form a complete sentence now! I must look really stupid!

Hermione seemed to get that I was having problems telling her this so she said, "Would you rather write it down and then hand it to me?"

This was a wonderful idea but I knew that I had to actually tell her so I said, "No I'd better just tell you. I…IloveyouHermione" the last four words came out so fast that I couldn't tell if she had even been able to tell what I said. I looked away from her because I was afraid of her reaction.

Then I felt her hand under my chin as she turned my head to face her. I looked up at her and she said, "I love you too Ron Weasly."

I smiled and our eyes met. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me towards her. Our lips met and we kissed. I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. Finally, what I'd been wishing for the past five years. I don't know how long we sat there kissing. It could have been five seconds or two hours. When we pulled apart we just sat there in each other's arms until we herd footsteps in the other room and we knew that other people were awake.

The End

**A/N:  
ronsluvergurl123- For now the story is over! Maybe I'll add more during spring break. Right now I'm swamped with other things and a new story. **

**SaliorLeia- I'm glad you like it! Right now I'm writing a new story. It's my new favorite pair, Lilly/James.**

**Quiditch-Queen101****- Thank you SO much for the constructive criticism! I need it!**

**Thank you to angelofevil, ronsluvergurl123, SaliorLeia, and BoOkWoRmof2005! Thank you to all my future reviewers also!**

**-Vegetarians will rule the Earth**


End file.
